Anne and Malin's Adventure
by Cremello
Summary: My sister and her best friend are transported to the Harry Potter universe. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just a short story about what would happen if my sister and her friend met the Harry Potter universe. (Some dialogue will be written in Norwegian. With translations, of course.) I know it's short, but it's rather late and I wanted to get started. Y'all can expect longer chapters later (if my muses permit).**

"Anne, hvor er vi? Jeg er redd." _(Anne, where are we? I'm scared.)_ A short girl looks around worriedly, glancing at her friend. They are standing in the middle of a meadow, and trees encompass them on all sides.

"Jeg er ikke redd." _(Well, I'm __not__ scared!)_ She sounds like she's trying to convince herself. Why she'd want to keep it a secret, I don't know, for who wouldn't be scared in a situation such as this? But she's a proud girl, not willing to admit weakness.

The two girls look around, wondering how they got where they are. Anne, who loves to read mystery books, decides that this is the perfect opportunity to explore. Malin, the other girl, isn't as sure, but follows reluctantly.

A bird sings. A breeze whispers. A creek joins the song. An owl hoots. The forest is awake and happy, but its visitors are not. No, the usually boisterous girls are quiet, subconsciously sensing danger. It appears they do have a survival instinct after all.

The leavers rattle ahead, and a figure comes into view. The shorter girl turned towards the taller blonde. "Jeg vet hvor vi er! Vi må være i skogen i _Twilight_ og det må være Edward. Ser du ikke at han ligner?" _(I know where we are! We must be in the forest in _Twilight_ and that person has to be Edward. Doesn't he look like him?)_

"Hvis det er det så må vi komme oss vekk herfra. Jeg har ikke lyst å bli spist av en vampyr!" _(If it is, we'd better get out of here. I'd rather not be eaten by a vampire!)_ But it was too late. The person had already seen them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's not that much longer than the last one, but this felt like a good place to stop. I'd really appreciate hearing your thoughts on this, if you'd like to share.**

The figure approaches silently, mumbling under his breath. Now that he's closer, the girls can easily tell that he's a boy, and a rather handsome one at that. He doesn't appear to watch were he's going, and stumbles on one of the many roots and brambles. Maybe he's lost in thought?

Malin screams and swoons. Anne screams and hides behind a tree. His face is still obscured by shadows, but as he's closer they are able to make out his facial features with certainty. His copper hair is styled cutely, framing a perfectly proportioned face. His skin is pale, but no fangs are visible. His eybrows are furrowed, and he looks confused.

"Hello, I'm Cedric Diggory, 7th year Hufflepuff. Is something bothering you?" newly named Cedric asks politely.

Anne, the braver of the two, peeks out from behind her tree. "So you're not Edward the vegetarian vampire?" Strangely enough, she sounds a bit disappointed.

"A vegetarian vampire? No, I've never seen one of those. Last time I checked, I wasn't one either." Cedric laughs gently. "What about you?" A subtle hint about their manners was all it took, not that they realized that that's what it was.

"I'm Anne and this is Malin. She doesn't speak English very good." The taller girl says. "We're both in seventh grade. Um, aren't you that Harry Potter person that died?"

"What? I died? That's news to me. Anyways, I am not Harry Potter. He's a guy at my school," says Cedric, not realizing what a stir he's caused with just a couple of sentences.

The girls look at each other with amazement. "Hørte du det, Malin? Vi er i Harry Potter bøkene! Hvordan kom vi oss hit?" _(Did you hear, Malin? We're in the Harry Potter books! How did we get here?)_

"Hvordan vi kom hit, spiller ingen rolle," _(How we got here doesn't matter.) _Malin replied. "Det viktigste er vel at vi er her! Tenk så mye tull vi kan finne på!" _(The important thing is that we're here. Imagine all the possibilities!)_ Anne and Malin share a mischievous glance.

Hogwarts, here we come!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **For my sister Anne, because she's been bugging me about this for weeks. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my computer, my bike, my backpack, some clothes, and my freedom. Don't try to sell me into slavery, and don't sue 'cause I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Claimer: I own the plot and any original characters (That's you Anne and Malin!) I don't think I've stolen ideas from anyone, but as I've read a fair bit of fanfiction you might see something you recognize. I apologize if you do, and I'll always give credit were credit is due and use other's ideas only with permission. This claimer/disclaimer is valid for the entire story.**

**

* * *

**

Anne and Malin walk into Hogwarts. They are still wearing their normal clothes, not considering what would happen if a Slytherin found them now. Luckily, most students are in class, and they still have some time to try to look inconspicuous and blend in.

"Hva skal vi gjøre first?" _(What should we do first?)_ Anne asks Malin. She looks around excitedly and sees… dull gray stone. Yay!

"Jeg synes vi bør finne Harry, si at vi er fra fremtiden, og at jeg er kona hans." _(I think we should find Harry, tell him that we're from the future and I'm his wife)_ Malin smiles, anticipating Anne's agreement.

"Nah, jeg har en bedre idé!" _(No, I have a better idea!) _Anne snaps her fingers and a small green creature appears. "Så, hus alver er ekte, I told you so!" _(So, house elves are real, I told you so!)_

"What would misses be wanting?" the house elf asks. "Blippy is happy to be serving such wonderful masters." It bows deeply and awaits their answers

"Could you get me a set of robes? And one for my friend as well? I'd like one with a Ravenclaw crest; my mom alway did say I was smart." Anne says all this kindly, but not too much so, as she's read the Harry Potter books, and doesn't want a weeping house elf wetting her pants. She smirks at Malin, surprised but not unhappy that the house elf came when she called it.

"I'll have Hufflepuff. They always tend to be unnoticed. I don't want people to remember me; it might change the future!" Malin smiles cutely, apparently practicing already.

"Right away misses! Blippy is getting your robes" And Blippy pops away.

"Hun var koselig," _(She was nice,)_ Anne says sweetly. Gently nudging Malin, she points up, toward the giant hourglasses. They are, of course, filled with gems and Slytherin seems to be in the lead. "Slytherin leder! Å nei! Jaja, Gryffendor kommer til å ta de igjen!" _(Slytherin is in the lead! Oh no! Oh well, I guess Gryffendor will win at the end of the year anyways, like they usually do!)_

"Vel, jeg tror Hufflepuff vinner, nå som jeg er der … snart," _(Well, I think Hufflepuff will win, now that I'm in that House … soon,)_ says Malin, pretending (or not?) to be pompous, and sticking out her chest. Then she starts laughing. "Kom, la oss utforske. Det er ikke mange som får bli en del av Harry Potter. Vi må benytte sjangsen mens vi har den." _(Come, let's explore. Not many have the chance to be a part of the Harry Potter books. We'd better make good use of this opportunity.)_ And Malin skips away happily, probably expecting Anne to follow.

And Anne follows her, protesting loudly.

* * *

**A/N 2: I'd like to apologize for any mistakes, especially in Norwegian. My spell checker is sadly enough English, and auto-corrects words whenever it feels like it. Now if you'd please excuse me while my muse and I discuss which direction to take the story, the next chapter might be up soon. No promises, however, as I'm tired of breaking them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: This story takes place in Harry's fourth year, if I forgot to mention it. Read, review and enjoy. You don't know how much a writer appreciates those reviews unless you're a writer yourself.**

* * *

While Anne and Malin get ready, let's see what's happening with our dear Harry.

Harry Potter has always been a charming little boy, a golden Gryffendor with a big heart. But something is changing and he feels it easily. Just the other day, he noticed that he's been paying much more attention to his surroundings than he usually does. How else would he have heard Malfoy trying to sneak up on him and send a stunner before Malfoy realized he was caught? Gryffendors aren't sneaky and watchful; no they're brave, and stupidly so. They leap before they think, so to speak.

Something is obviously wrong with Harry. Maybe he should go see Madam Pomfrey, but then again, she probably couldn't do anything about it. On second thought, would he want her to? Isn't it a good thing to be a little extra Slytherin with the competition and all? Maybe he could finally figure out that egg-clue.

Oh what Snape would think if he knew Harry's thoughts now, Harry's thought of thinking something is wrong just because he's starting to develop a survival instinct! If it didn't make a world record, it'd definitely place in the top ten most _interesting_ reactions ever. Hm, maybe someone ought to get Harry a pensive, so we could see.

"Hey Harry!" Hermione sounds exasperated like she's been trying to get his attention for ages. She's glaring at him, tapping her foot and just looking really annoyed.

"Hey Hermione. What's wrong?" Harry, despite recently becoming more Slytherin, is still a boy, and no member of the male population can ever understand the workings of a female mind. That being said, it's rather safe to say that Harry asked the wrong question, but is rather clueless about it.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Hermione shrieked. "I called your name like a million times, waved my hand in your face-"

"Actually, you only said his name 43 times. I counted," Ron interrupts, looking strangely proud. Suffice to say, he is also a member of the male population.

"Argh!" Hermione throws her hand in the air, and stalks off, clearly frustrated. Her gait is clipped and she's heading toward the library.

The boys stare after her, clueless. "What's her problem?" Ron asks, feeling rightly disgruntled. Harry just shakes his head and sighs, understanding better, but still not well enough.

* * *

Well, Anne and Malin are ready now, so let's go back to them.

"Robes, really? Robes." Malin complains. "I thought they'd be comfortable, but no! And who sets the fashion trends here, anyway? Did they get caught in the bathroom?"

"I hope not," Anne replies. "These robes are quite stylish, unless you associate them with that!" She laughs, cradling the material of her robe in her hands. "But why are we suddenly speaking English?"

"Norwegian is our secret language that no-one understands, so we shouldn't use it too often, or else they might understand. And if they understand _anything_ then it's not so secret anymore, is it?" Malin explains her idea carefully hoping Anne will agree. "And how could you like robes? They're uncomfy _and_ ugly! Who'd wan't that combination? I definitely don't!"

Anne thinks about Malin's question, and tactfully decides not to answer. "Calm down, please. Letting Norwegian be our secret language is a great idea, and we can talk in whispers, too. It adds a lot of excitement and mystery." She whispers the last word for dramatic effect, but ruins it when she bursts out laughing. "Like we need mystery . . . we're in the middle of the fourth _Harry Potter _book! Anything can happen now!"

* * *

**So, the next part isn't really a part of the story, but I had to type it anyways because, well, you'll see.**

"When I said, 'Anything can happen now,' this is NOT what I had in mind," Anne says, blushing, and wiping something off her face.

"Really?" Malin answers, "I thought you liked being covered in glue and feathers and hanging right above the Slytherin table, being pelted with tomatoes. Who wouldn't?"

**Anyways, tell me what you think, though if you don't like it, I dare you to list every reason why instead of just saying it sucks. (Yes, I am assuming you can find plenty of reasons.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here you have it, a new chapter. Never thought that would happen, did ya? Sorry, it's rather late, but on the plus side it could have been later… The next chapter is almost done, so hopefully there shouldn't be too long a wait between them. On to the story. Enjoy!**

"Malin, do you know what I just realized?" Anne asks suddenly, a couple of days later. She looks pensive, but also vey excited.

"No, what?" Malin replies. "Did you realize Harry Potter is walking toward us? Because then I won!" She does a victory dance, but stops suddenly when she realizes how many people are watching. "I'm not here," she says, mysteriously, but blushing. "There's nothing here . . ." However, her idea of mysterious is in a loud, monotone voice, so maybe it's not so mysterious after all.

"No, that's not what I was talking about, weirdo. Don't you remember how the books said that Hogwarts just looks like ruins to muggles? And we can see Hogwarts!" Anne whispers the last sentence excitedly, not wanting anyone to overhear "Don't you realize what this means?"

Malin gasps. "Oh, no! The great Harry Potter books are wrong! What shall we do! I'm going to die!" Then she faints rather convincingly.

"What are you talking about? Books being wrong? There's no way that could happen." Anne scoffs, kicking Malin lightly, completely forgetting that her shoes aren't perfectly clean. "No, it means we have magic!" Anne jumps up and down in excitement.

"You're kidding, right? Magic doesn't exist." Malin says uncertainly.

"But we technically don't exist here, remember? And magic doesn't technically exist where we live. So what if magic isn't technical! Magic follows it's own laws, and no law says that you can't give something that doesn't exist to someone that doesn't exist, right?"

"Huh?" Malin eloquently answers. "I'm so confused. But of course you're right. You always are!"

Anne sighs. "Let's just say I think there's a chance of us having magic powers and leave it at that, okay? So now we have to find out for sure. The only problem is how . . ."

* * *

Feeling the fundamental part of your being changing is, surprisingly, a pleasant feeling, Harry decides. It's not like being stretched and twisted to fit a new mold; rather it's being released from an old one that didn't quite fit and finding an old part of yourself that you never realized was there. It's like playing a part in a skit, then suddenly being aware of the fact that who you are isn't the character you play. It's liberating.

Harry can feel himself changing, and he's not the only one. Those around him notice as well, but for them the change is a bad thing. Why can't they see he's just reverting back to his natural state? Why are they worried something is going wrong and desperate to fix him? Why can't people understand?

They say children are cruel. A child simply cannot understand why what he might do is perceived as something negative. A different child might not understand the first child's motives and discern it doubly so. What adults don't understand it that they're cruel, too, in their ignorance of ignorance and knowledge of knowledge.

Let me explain. Children are ignorant as to what they're really doing. Adults are ignorant to the children ignorance. They have forgotten what it's like to be a child. An adult can have too much knowledge, of theory and psychology, and therefore label everything without looking underneath. They know this, right? They've learned it, just not the right way.

This is what Harry thinks, as he sits in front of a window, scowling, something so characteristically not him. Everyone knows he's changing, and most are against it. He is not, he just wants to know why.

Why does it suddenly feel natural to rationalize subjects? Why does he pay attention in class, interested in theory and actually understanding it completely? Why does he not act recklessly without thinking? Why does he have so many questions, but no answers?

Harry is entered in a tournament he has no interest being a part of. Someone entered in a tournament he has no interest in being a part of. Someone who probably wants him dead. He will survive, somehow, because even with his new-found personality, Harry is stubborn, and not about to give up that easily. If someone wants to kill him, they'd be better off using a gun.

Could it be Snape? Snape hates him, so it's possible, just not probable. However, Snape has helped him before, so his goal would likely be humiliation, and there are easier ways to accomplish that. Also, he constantly complains about Harry's rule-breaking; he's not going to encourage him if he can avoid doing so.

How about Voldemort? But Voldemort hasn't bothered him since two years ago, and then it was just his diary. Harry hasn't seen him at all for over two years. How big is the chance of him returning right now? It's not like he's on a two-day vacation. Well, make that two years and he should be back soon.

_Voldemort should be back soon_. Harry shudders at the thought. Voldemort coming back is not something that should happen, ever, but what can you do? He was _killed_, but still didn't stay away from Harry. With the obsession Voldemort has, it'll be a wonder if he ever leaves Harry alone, even when he is well and truly dead and has to come back as a ghost.

Harry sighs, resigned to his fate. He's living on borrowed time until Voldemort finally kills him. Or, maybe, Dumbledore will interfere? _I wish . . ._

* * *

Dumbledore might not interfere, but there's someone else who'll gladly do it . . .

"Do you remember Harry's schedule? I'm sure it must have been in the fourth book somewhere," Anne mutters to her friend. "If only I had I with me, I could have made a fortune as a Seer! Or, the ministry might send me to Azkaban for saying Voldemort will come back . . . Remember how upset they got at Harry and Dumbles?" Anne stops for a second, but not long enough to let Malin speak.

"Anyways," she continues," I will definitely befriend the Dementors. I'm sure they're just misunderstood. And I'll get an Order of Merlin, First Class, for showing the magical world what great people they really are!"

"Dream on," Malin tells her, finally interrupting. "We have our robes, ideas, and absolutely no idea what to do now. So, what do we do? Let's make a plan before it's too late!" She lays a hand over her heart and widens her eyes fearfully. Sometimes she loves being a drama queen. Actually, make that all the time.

"You do know your heart's on your left side, right?" is all Anne says in reply, already far too used to Malin's antics. "Never mind. We'll wander around the castle, looking for anything interesting. Eventually we ought to find a library."

**Review if you want, though I'd really appreciate it if you did.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: A really sweet girl (I'm sorry if you're not. I first misread your name as Haley and therefore my brain is wired on the idea) decided to review my story. Thank you. I'm really glad (and somewhat surprised) you liked it. To clear up confusion, and in case anybody thinks the same, the story ideas are 100% mine. My little sister and her friend are the main characters, but she doesn't know anymore of what'll happen next than y'all. I have this really awesome (in my oh-so-humble opinion) ending planned and she has no idea what it is.**

**Anyways, this is dedicated to Hayat. Sometimes a single review is all it takes for a fanfiction writer's plot bunnies to come alive and bombard the poor soul with ideas . . . I hope you enjoy!**

**Note: While proofreading this before posting I found unacceptably many typos, and I'm afraid I still might have missed some. Please do tell me if you find any. Thanks.**

* * *

Anne and Malin come up with a plan they feel is foolproof. Now they are following it to the best of their abilities, which truly isn't as well as it ideally should be . . .

"Malin, are you sure this will work? I mean, we are in a magical castle, how can we get to the seventh floor just by going up?" Anne asks worriedly. Apparently she doesn't find the plan to be perfect after all.

"Don't worry so much, you're a Ravenclaw - if only a fake one - you'll figure something out when everything goes wrong. But I don't think it will. Our plan is, after all, foolproof!"

"Technically, foolproof only means that it's proofed against fools, not smarter people, like _Ravenclaws_," Anne counters, but she still follows Malin up the stairs. She might try to sound smart, but she's secretly desperately hoping the plan will work, so she won't actually have to come up with a new one. After all, she helped make the fist one and her next would probably be just as good.

"Don't worry, we're in a magical castle, with magic stairs. If Hogwarts wants us to find magic, she'll surely help us." As the last word leaves her mouth, Malin lets out a scream.

"That is what I call poetic justice." Despite her words, Anne still stops to help Malin out of the trick step. They both test the next steps carefully before stepping on them. Malin doesn't want to fall again, as it hurt enough the first time, and Anne just doesn't want to be embarrassed.

After a couple moments of silence, Malin realizes something important. "You know, this just keeps getting more and more exciting!" she exclaims.

"How so?" Anne asks. She can tell her friend is up to something, had an - according to her - wonderful idea, but has no idea what it is.

"Well, now that we've faced our own share of hardships at Hogwarts we're closer to Harry than ever! We came to Hogwarts, ignorant of magic, and faced a great foe -"

"- The Evil Step of Doom?" Anne interrupts, finally getting where this is going.

"Yes, exactly," Malin replies.

* * *

While the girls are bumbling around, trying to find their way, Harry sits in the library, studying. It's fascinating how many great books there are and he's never realized! His homework for the next week is sadly complete, but he comforts himself by guessing which topics they might study next and reading up on them. Maybe he'll check out _Hogwarts, a History_ for some light reading. He doesn't have it quite memorized yet.

Wait, what? Of course he doesn't have it memorized, he's never even read it before! Something strange might be going on. What could be happening? Sure he's changing, but if it's making him want to study it's definitely a change for the better. Anyways, something strange always happens in Harry Potter's life, so he dismisses the thought as unimportant. An evil psychopath has been after him for years, but so what?

Harry has studying to do.

* * *

Hermione looks up from the essay she's revising. Why is she doing this again? Who in their right mind bothers to study when they could be playing Quidditch? Quidditch is _the _game, played on brooms, by daring people just wanting to feel the thrill. She remembers feeling the wind pushing against her, blowing her hair out of her eyes, feet skimming against grass as she flies impossibly close to the ground. She sighs, just wishing she was out on the pitch.

Wait, what? Quidditch? She's never played the game in all her life! Why is she daydreaming about it now? Hermione tries to apply her famous intellect, but the best she can come up with is the Quidditch god wanting vengeance for her "blasphemy" of the game. She never should have complained and argued when Ron and Harry wanted to talk Quidditch instead of study. Oh, what to do . . .

* * *

Malin and Anne keep walking. They have had no more _incidents_ with the stairs, and are therefore feeling much better, perhaps even a little relieved. They stop before a tall, winding staircase. Unlike the ones climbed before, it's a spiral staircase, and judging by Anne's awesome powers of being alert to her surroundings it leads up. No windows are visible from where they are standing and Anne suspects the staircase might be window free.

"Come on!" Malin yells gleefully. "I'm sure this will take us to the seventh floor!" She grasps Anne by the wrist and runs toward the barely lighted staircase. There is a window in the hallway, so they can see enough to keep from tripping.

"How can you be so sure?" Anne asks. "We can't see the top of it, and it's twisting. I'm pretty sure this won't lead to the seventh floor. No, it'll lead to the top of a tower. And with the way you're running you'll surely fall off!" She's talking rather fast, and Malin just might not be paying attention to what she's saying.

"How can I fall off the seventh floor, silly? Is there a hole in it that I don't remember from the books? And I can't fall off the staircase as there are walls on both sides and you are behind me. The worst I can do is fall up the stairs, and I still won't fall off."

"How can you be so sure?" Anne is smiling indulgently now, following Malin and arguing just for the fun of it. "After all, magic has been known to do some strange things . . ." She lets her voice trail off, hinting as to what those things might be.

"Well, yeah." Now that Anne has calmed down, Malin can understand what she's saying, and therefore reply to what's actually been said. "But magic is all about intent. Don't you read? If I wish it strongly enough, maybe my accidental magic will take us there!"

* * *

Sir, the Head House Elf of Hogwarts is on his way to a meeting with the House Elf Council. He has important information to share, and is looking forward to the Council's decision on what to do. He knows something must be done, and soon, but does not have the authority to decide what. Maybe a test?

"I have something to share," Sir says once the Council is gathered. Contrary to popular belief, house elves can speak properly, they just aren't allowed to do so around wizards, because wizards like to feel superior. "There are newcomers at Hogwarts. Currently they haven't broken _It_, but it's only a matter of _time_."

"Very well, Sir. This is what we'll do . . ."

* * *

**I shan't hold the next chapter hostage for reviews, but they do make me work harder. And faster. (hint hint)**


End file.
